


Separation

by SuperRandom1217



Series: Inazuma Eleven Inacarnation [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Bad Fic, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperRandom1217/pseuds/SuperRandom1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two loved each other a lot but to be only stopped by time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

> This is SuperRandom1217 here! As the name implies, I am very random! I just like different variety of things, one is manga and fanfics!
> 
> Do note that this fanfic is going to have just a bit dialogue and there's going to be a part where it's going to be a bit gruesome (that's why I turned on the warnings!) and probably a bit more I guess.
> 
> I wondering should I just leave this as a one shot or multiple chapters... Well I'll see what'll happen in the end, I usually don't like putting chapters a bit too long you know...
> 
> Thank you for reading this! (I FORGOT TO SAY IT'S ASLO REALLY GAY AND A BIT CHEESY!)

Two students met in the Raimon soccer team grew to be friends, one obvious and the other one cold hearted yet secretly care. As the team worked together to win matches, they fell in love with each other. Matsukaze the obvious boy always turned red whenever Tsurugi Kyousuke the cold hearted would hold his hand or whenever the two were alone together.

After the second year in the football team, one day in Winter the two decided to hang out, and when they met the snow started falling gently. Matsukaze, too distracted by the snow wasn't aware of what Tsurugi actually wanted to do. And before Matsukaze had time to react, their lips collided and the two stood there blankly and pulled back quickly. Tsurugi's face now completely red with embarrassment confessed to brunette (But all he could say was 'I-I...') And the brunette happily accepted the confession with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek and the two watched the snow slowly fall to the ground gracefully.

The two treasured their time with each other in no matter what situation, the two were relieved when the entire team approved the two to be gay for each other. And they thought and promised that they'd always be together forever even if they're in another life.

Except that it's going to be ended quickly.

 

It's been almost a year and a half since they've been dating.

The two were just walking back home during the sunset, talking about everything and continuing treasuring their time together. But it was all cut short when **it** happened.

A truck that was passing by suddenly went out of control and it headed towards their way. Before Tsurugi had time to react, Matsukaze pushed him out of the way, forgetting about the promise. He was ready to die.

Tsurugi watched in horror as he watched his loved one to be squashed by the truck. The crimson red blood spilt everywhere, in the wall, the driver's window, the floor,  _his face._

He couldn't move, he felt a sudden feeling of tiredness starting to overtake his body and his senses were coming back, he can start to smell the blood and the petrol from the truck, he felt sick his stomach twisting hard and before he knew it he vomited on the floor and now the stench mixed with the blood was even more overwhelming.

He couldn't bear the smell, he couldn't bear to continue to watch the scene, he couldn't look at the lifeless body of his loved one.

And he passed out.

 

When he woke up, he felt cold and sent shivers down his spine, and when he looked around his surroundings, he realised he wasn't in anywhere he knew.

He looked down in his body and he was wearing some...pyjamas? Then he knew where he was.

He was in a hospital room.

When he looked at his right, he saw a familiar face and he definitely knew who it was, his brother.

His brother was looking outside the window, looking at the Summer night with the stars shining brilliantly above the city (somehow.)

He groaned when he felt the sick twist in his stomach and his brother's focus immediately turned to him and he walked quickly towards his side.

"Kyousuke, you're awake! You've been out for 3 days now... Everybody was worried. The rest of the team found you next to a pile of barf and the driver was panicking at the... um..." He couldn't finish it. He knew it's going to make his brother feel more painful than he ever was.

The story was, when the couple left quickly and the team was still packing but after around 5 minutes, when the whole team (with the coach together) was walking home, then they heard the crash and rushed to the place to only see the death of the boy crushed to death by the truck, the whole team yelped when they realised the boy that was crushed to death was Matsukaze, which his head had miraculously been avoided to be crushed but his eyelids were closed at least.

The coach reported immediately and the team continued to stare at the disaster with disbelief, until they realised there was someone else in the scene as well.

Hidden by the truck was Tsurugi, who was unconscious next to a pile of vomit (luckily, no parts of his body or clothes was touching it) and the coach had to contact them again to report the unconscious boy as well.

Kyousuke knew what his brother would say. He closed his eyes and remembered the horrible sight of his boyfriend getting crushed by the truck and the blood that once belonged to Matsukaze Tenma spilling everywhere.

He opened his eyes when he heard the door open and the rest of the team came in, bringing a more depressing mood with them. The team looked at the boy with a worried glance that was mixed with sadness.

All of them said comforting words and before they all left, Shinsuke held onto something tightly and handed to him, one of Matsukaze's spare football shirt.

"You can keep one of them, after all he is somebody special to you..." The usually-optimistic-boy said in a sad tone.

Tsurugi clutched it tightly as he remembered the scent of the boy that was in the boy's shirt. He leapt out of his bed but ended almost falling on the ground, he was still tired from it.

He walked walked towards the window with his brother and Shinsuke following behind and looked at the stars in the night sky.

For some reason, he felt that the stars tonight shone brighter than any other days, there was one in the middle that shone the brightest and another one as well but the other one was especially isolated from the crowd. He looked into the stars, only if wishing upon the stars was true, he knew that even he wished for it, he's never going to come back. Life is life, death is death.

The two beside him continued to stare at the stars as well. But they all thought one thing:

No matter what you do or how hard you try, he'll never be back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So it might seem that this is the end, but if you want to continue reading it, there is actually going to be a sequel. If you think that this'd be the best here, the don't read on the next fanfic, I'm putting this into a series!
> 
> Thank you guys for reading this and I might see you in the sequel!


End file.
